Adoption?
by lialove
Summary: The Anubis couples adopt? They each have to learn how life is now raising a little girl of their own. Includes my OC's Meg and Brian
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jerome, do you remember that old orphanage down the street?" I ask my boyfriend. He looks at me confused, but nods anyway. "Well turns out it's closing down. And there are still 8 kids left." I tell him, with a plan forming in my mind. He just shrugs and grabs an apple. I run upstairs and get all the girls together.

"You guys remember that old orphanage down the street?" I ask them, and they nod. "Well it's closing, and there are still eight kids that need to be adopted. But I have an idea. Why don't we just raise them here? Trudy can help, she loves kids. And we are 16-18 years old, so we're old enough. C'mon, please?" I beg. All of them smile and nod except Patricia, who looks at me like I'm insane. Which I probably am.

"Joy, I don't know." She groans. Meg looks at her with puppy dog eyes, and she gives in. "Fine, but only if the guys and Trudy agree." All of us smile and run to get the boys. Meg and I explain the situation to the boys. Everyone but Eddie and Jerome agree reluctantly. I give Jerome the face, and Meg (Eddie's younger sister) begs Eddie. They eventually agree. Trudy agrees too. She's even the one to call the orphanage and says that we'll adopt the kids. We're picking them up tomorrow.

* * *

At the orphanage

"Hi, you must be the Anubis kids. Come in and meet the kids." The owner says when she opens the door. She seems really sweet, but exhausted. "Girls! Come down here, there are some people adopting today." She yells up the stairs. Six girls come tripping down the stairs. One girl walks down the stairs rolling her eyes, and the other (Who looks much younger than the others) quietly and shyly steps down the stairs. They stand in a line and face us. The first girl steps forward.

"My name is Briella. I'm 6." Briella has blonde hair and brown eyes.

The second girl steps forward. She's the one that was rolling her eyes. "My names Levi. I'm 10 and I really don't wanna be here right now." She has red hair and blue eyes.

The third girl. "I'm Darcy, and I'm 6." Darcy has brown hair and blue eyes.

The fourth girl is clearly the youngest. "My name is Pwimwose and I'm two." She has brown hair and baby blue eyes. The minute I saw her, I knew I wanted to adopt her. She is the most adorable little thing ever. She's clutching a toy sheep in her hands

"I'm Halley and I'm 9." Halley has dark brown hair and green eyes.

The sixth girl looks much younger than everyone except Prim. "My name ith Kitty and I just turned three." Kitty has curly brown hair and green eyes.

"My name is Flora and I'm 8." Flora has long strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. She's wearing a flower headband.

"I'm AJ. I'm 9." She has curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, that's everyone. I'll give you a few minutes to decide and talk to the girls alone." We all nod and go outside.

"Okay, what'd you guys think?" I ask, praying no one wants to adopt Prim.

"Well, I've fallen in love with Kitty." Meg says. Brian nods in agreement. Him and Meg lock eyes for a second and he looks away blushing. I know they aren't dating, but it's obvious they like each other. But they're like Nina and Fabian from 2 years ago. Except they are together now, Meg and Bry aren't.

"Joy and I like Primrose." Jerome blurts. They all look at us. I nod and look at Prim.

"Fabes and I like Halley." Nina tells us. All the others except Eddie and Patty say who they choose.

"I guess we'll take Levi." Patricia mutters. I give her a look. "Trish, don't even try to pretend you didn't want her, she's like a mini you and Eddie. It was obvious that you wanted her since the moment she walked down the stairs." She glares at me, but she wasn't mad.

"Ok, now you can go and meet your new little girl personally." The lady tells us. All the kids pour in, except Halley, Kitty, Prim, and Levi. Halley finally walks in, dripping wet, holding hands with Kitty and Prim. Levi is still nowhere to be seen. "Levi poured milk over Halley's head. So Levi's new parents can go and meet her upstairs." I give Patty an 'I told you so' look, and she sticks her tongue out.

Jerome walks over with Prim in her arms. "Hi. my name is Joy and this is Jerome. We're gonna adopt you okay sweetie?" I ask her, and she smiles. "Can I call you mommy and daddy?" She asks. I laugh and nod. Jerome nods too. Kitty runs over holding Meg and Brian's hands. "Mommy, Daddy, thith is my betht friend Primrothe." She says smiling.

* * *

Patricia

"Hello? Levi?" Eddie calls. I look down the hall and see all the doors open except one. I open it slightly and see Levi fuming on the bed, but with some tears falling. She hears the door and turns.

"What do you want? You here to make fun of me too?" She yells, angrily wiping tears away. I shake my head and sit on the bed.

"Who was making fun of you?" I ask as Levi leans against me. I wrap an arm around her and hold her, letting her cry.

"Halley and AJ. They were saying that I'm a goth, a vampire, and a witch. And then Halley says that no one wants to adopt a person that's crazy. Do you think I'm crazy?" She asks me.

"Yes. But I'm a crazy vampire goth pixie witch, so we can be like that together. Ok?" I wipe away the tears and she smiles. Then I notice Eddie standing in the doorway. "So what's happening here?" He smirks.

"Girl stuff, so get out." Levi and I say together. We laugh and watch as Eddie looks at us, completely confused. "So why don't we go downstairs and finish those papers. And about the pouring stuff on people."

"Let me guess, you're gonna say to stop it." She groans. I laugh and shake my head. "Just the opposite. I do it all the time. Just ask Eddie, or Nina, or KT, or Amber, or Willow. I've done it to all of them. Feel free to do it to anyone if you need to. Except Kitty or Prim. They're way too young. But everyone else is fair game." This time it's Levi who laughs. "I'd never do it to either of them. They're probably the only ones I can easily handle here. Brie is way too girly and prissy, Darcy and Halley think they know everything, Flora's just plain crazy, she's either obsessing over auras or aliens. And AJ is just annoying." She says.

"That sounds exactly like Anubis. Amber is the girliest and prissiest person ever, Mara and Nina think they know everything, Willow and Alfie are constantly obsessive too, and KT bugs me all the time. Joy's my best friend and Meg's Eddie's sister. So we get along." She nods in agreement and we head down stairs to meet the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina

Fabian and I find Halley holding hands with Prim and Kitty. We walk over together.

"Hi Halley. I'm Nina and this is Fabian. we're going to adopt you ok?" I ask. She smiles and nods, letting go of the girls hands. "Do you know why I'm wet?" She asks solemnly. I shake my head. "That goth pixie witch Levi poured milk over me. I don't like her very much." Halley tells me. I laugh. "Did you know that when I first met Patricia, Levi's mom, she poured water all over me. It was my first day in Anubis house. I think that they're a lot alike." She laughs with me.

Then Fabian finally speaks. "So Halley, what do you like to do?" He asks. She smiles, "I like to look at stars. I was named after Halley's comet. I think the stars are the coolest things ever! Do you believe that there's other life? I do, but not like aliens like Daisy, like I don't think that out of this entire big huge universe that we can be the only living things. It's impossible. I also like Greek Mythology a little. Mostly cause all out planets were named after Greek gods. Sort of. Well the Greek Gods for the zodiac and stuff, like Aries for Mars, Apollo for Venus, etc." She says quickly. Fabian smiles an tells the little girl, "Well good thing I have 2 telescopes back at the house."

Halley looks at us wide eyed. "Y-You do? Really? Dad, do you like stargazing too?" He nods. Halley wraps her little arms around him. Fabian says, "I love stargazing. I even have a whole bunch of books too. Do you want to go stargazing tonight if we can?" She nods furiously.

Meg

I look at Eddie and see him holding Levi. He looks back at me and smirks, motioning at Bry. I look back and see Brian talking quietly to Kitty. They both get up and walk over to me. "Hi, I'm Kitty. You're Meg right?" She asks. When I nod, she runs over to me and wraps her little arms around my legs. "Hi Mrth. Mommy. Thee everyone, I am getting adopted! Told you tho." She yells. I can't help but laugh at how cute she is. Eddie walks over with Levi. Kitty lets go of my legs and runs to Levi. "Hi Levi. Gueth what? I'm getting adopted! Thee, thith ith my mommy. Ith that you're daddy?" She is like an endless ball of energy.

"Are you excited about adopting Kit?" Brian asks me. I jump, not realizing that he's there.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a mom. And I've already fallen in love with her." I say, not taking my eyes off Kitty. She's playing Ring Around the Roses with Darcy, Prim, Briella, and Levi. Darcy and Briella seem bored, but Levi is laughing and helping Primrose to try and not fall. Kitty doesn't even seem to notice that no one else is really engaged in it. "She's just an endless ball of energy." I tell him.

He smiles and grabs my hand with one and scoops up Kitty with his other hand. We walk over to the other parents and let Kitty run off with Prim and Levi. I sit down in between Bry and Eddie. He looks at me. Then Nina announces, "Okay, I need all the guys to go fill out the adoption forms while we talk. Now go!" They scurry away, grabbing their kids on the way. Once they are out the door, the girls turn to me. "So Meg, how are you and Brian? What's going on with you two?" Nina asks. I blush.

"Nothing is going on cause we're not dating. He doesn't like me like that." I say. The girls look at me like I'm stupid. Patricia looks me straight in the face.

"I'm no good at relationships, and even I can see he likes you." She tells me. The other girls nod, and I blush. Levi comes up to me, dragging Eddie with her.

"Hey, you're Meg right?" She asks. I nod. "Well the curly haired guy, Ryan or something, kinda had a little accident. Well he wouldn't shut up about you so I poured water on him. That guy needs a hearing aid or something." She storms back over to the other girls, leaving us with Eddie.

"So now do you believe us?" they say together. I nod, hating to be wrong. I think I got that from Eddie.

Kitty comes up behind me. "Hey Mommy, did you know that Daddy loveth you? He thaid tho." She giggles. The girls laugh. Eddie nudges me, so I push him off the couch. Kitty laughs. "Pig Pile on Uncle Eddie!" She squeals and sits on top of him. All the other girls come in but only some join Kit. Briella doesn't, but the others laugh and pile on. He grunts and rolls over, causing some girls to fall. Halley, Darcy, Flora, and AJ fall, but Prim, Kit, and Levi stay on. Brian and Jerome lift the little girls up and spin them. Eddie gets up and spins Levi, making her squeal. He laughs and sets her down. Brian sets Kit on his hip and grabs my hand, and leads me out the door. The other boys follow, except that they just held their daughters hands instead of carrying them. Other than Jerome and Eddie, who carry their daughters. We pile in the 3 cars and travel back to Anubis. I guess the guys had decided how the sleeping arrangements were going, cause this is what happened-

Basement

Nina, Fabian, Halley

KT, Nick, AJ

First Floor

Rm. 1- Jerome, Joy, Prim

Rm. 2- Brian, Meg, Kitty

Second Floor

Rm. 1- Amber, Josh, Briella

Rm. 2- Willow, Alfie, Flora

Attic

Patricia, Eddie, Levi

Mara, Mick, Darcy


End file.
